Currently, there are different types of repainting machines in the market designed for the repair of circular lids; however, they are normally focused on carrying out standard repainting (incision or rivet) on the lid by means of a single painting gun, and they normally never cover other, less standard painting possibilities due to the limitation of their devices. We are not aware of the existence of repainting heads with the characteristics described in this invention.